Criando a Hinata
by Zafiro-nyan
Summary: Hay dos cosas que nunca haría en la vida, primera, no tendría hijos, ya que odio a los niños, y en segunda, nunca viviría con una mujer, son muy mandonas, ¿Cómo es posible tener que convivir con las dos circunstancias con la misma persona?, yo pensaba que era completamente imposible, hasta que ella llegó a mi vida
1. ¿Quieres un helado?

Criando a Hinata

POV Sasuke

-Tú tienes que ir por ella-

-No, tú-

-Mm solo si vas conmigo, ¡vamos!-

-No, ve tu, me duelen los pies ayer me operaron del hígado-

-Haber ¿en dónde está el hígado según tu?- le pregunté enarcando la ceja

-¡Al lado de los pulmones!- contestó como si fuese bastante obvio

-No Naruto...- en ese momento me di cuenta de que explicarlo sería inútil- yo iré- dije suspirando. Me encaminé sólo hacia los arbustos donde hacia unos minutos atrás había caído la pelota, pero…

-No espérame, ¡no me dejes solo!- gritó detrás de mí, se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaba.

Atravesamos los arbustos, Naruto aferrado a mi brazo por alguna tonta razón que no quería a ponerme a pensar, cuando entonces

-Mira, ahí está la ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaa!- primero no entendí porque gritaba hasta que observé a una niña tirada en el pasto al lado de nuestra pelota- ¡Creo que la matamos! –Gritó lloriqueando -¡Corre, nadie la ha visto aún!-

-Claro que no, no podemos hacer eso- le regañé

-Perdón, entré en pánico- se disculpó

-Está bien, vamos a asegurarnos de que…-

-Esté muerta- dijo Naruto interrumpiéndome

-¡No! Debemos ver si no está herida o algo así-

-Por eso, muerta- diciendo esta la niña comenzó a moverse inquietamente, abrió los ojos lentamente mientras tallaba su frente

-Ustedes… ¿qué paso?-

-Fue Sasuke, lo juro, era su pelota-

-Es tuya dobe-

-Pues ahora es tuya-

-Aun no entiendo ¿Qué pasó? Lo último que recuerdo es haber visto una mariposa y luego… nada-

-Es que te golpeamos accidentalmente con **su** pelota, lo sentimos-

-Pero si quieres para compensártelo te invitaré un helado-

-Está bien- y se adelantó unos pasos de nosotros al caminar hacia el kiosco del parque

-Oye Naruto-le susurré-¿Está vez si traes dinero para pagar?-

-Claro traigo bastante, es más, te invitaré uno a ti también- dijo sonriendo ampliamente

-Está bien- llegamos a los cinco minutos al kiosco, el señor nos atendió

-Hola, niños ¿Qué helado les gustaría?-

-Y-yo quiero uno de chocolate- pidió tímidamente la niña

-Yo también quiero uno de chocolate- pidió Naruto

-Y yo uno de pistache-

-guacala Sasuke, eso sabe horrible-

-Ya te explique que el pistache y el aguacate no son lo mismo-

-Claro que si, se ven igual-

-Hn, deme uno de vainilla-

-Bien serán, $16 por los tres helados-

-claro, yo pagaré - sacó un pequeño billete de su cartera- tome este billete de veinte, quédese el cambio- el señor tomó el billete y lo examinó molesto

-¿Esto es una broma?-

-Bueno, si no quiere el cambio regrésemelo-

-No me refiero a eso, pero esto es un billete de monopoly- al instante golpee mi frente con mi mano

-Sí señor, ¿Hay algún problema con eso?- preguntó Naruto aún sin entender

-Con esto no le puedes pagar a nadie- le explicó a punto de perder los estribos

-Señor, sigo sin entender, ¿Me puedo llevar mi helado? ¿Sí o No?- comenzó a fulminarnos con la mirada

-Tome señor- y le di el dinero. Me regresó el cambio y caminamos juntos hasta una banca y Naruto se sentó en medio-

-Sasuke, aún no entiendo, ¿con el dinero de monopoly no se pueden comprar helados?-

-¡No se puede comprar nada con ese dinero!-

-¿Por qué no Sasuke?-

-P-porque e-es de juguete solamente- respondió tímidamente la niña

-aaaaaaa, entonces por eso no pude sobornar al maestro de matemáticas-

-Te he dicho que no es nada complicado, aun no nos enseñan ecuaciones con letras-

-¿Qué van a ver ecuaciones con letras? ¡Pero yo no me sé el abecedario aún!, y tampoco entiendo algo, ¿Por qué no se llama abecedefeario?

-¿Por qué…?-pero de pronto entendí que la respuesta no tendría sentido- así que dinos- empecé cambiando el tema- ¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunté a la niña

-H-Hyuga Hinata-

-Yo soy ¡Uzumaki Naruto, y seré el próximo hokage!-

-Eso no puede ser posible, en primer lugar porque no estamos en un mundo de ninjas, en segunda porque eres un dobe- él se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín

-Y-y tú ¿cómo te llamas?- me preguntó Hinata

-Uchiha Sasuke-

-Oye Hinata, tu helado…- comenzó Naruto mientras lo miraba atentamente

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella mirándolo de igual forma

-Se ve delicioso-

-Tienen el mismo sabor, usuratonkachi-

-Pero el de ella se ve mejor-

-E-está bien por mí, adelante prueba-

-No, no es necesario que le des, sólo es uno de sus caprichos-

-Claro que es necesario, y además ella se ofreció- e intercambiaron sus helados, justo cuando Naruto iba a probar el helado gritó-¡Aahhh, mi pelota!- y salió corriendo en busca de ella. En cuanto se fue comenzó un silencio incómodo

-Ah, qué bonito clima, ¿No crees?- traté de entablar conversación

-Sí, es m-muy soleado-

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé, ¿Y con quién viniste?-

-Con m-mis papás, mi primo y mi hermanita-

-Ah, yo vine con el abuelo de Naruto, y se supone que debería estar cuidándonos, aunque después de que pasaron unas jovencitas frente a nosotros, no lo hemos visto-

-¡Hinata!, ya tenemos que irnos- llamó un niño de apariencia parecida a la de ella

-Y-ya v-voy, nos vemos de-después-

-Sí, adiós- y la vi alejarse e intentando levantar a su primo, porque había tropezado con un arbusto. Después de un par de minutos llegó Naruto junto con su pelota y una herida en su dedo, su cabello lucía desordenado y sucio

-Hey, Sasuke, encontré la pelota, pero… algo ocurrió con el helado-

-¿Hn?-

-Bueno, una ardilla quería el helado de Hinata y… un momento ¿en dónde está Hinata?-

-Se fue con su primo-

-Que bien, porque la ardilla ganó la pelea-

-Ah, y por eso terminó tu dedo así- lo meditó unos segundos antes de responder

-Claro- contestó inseguro. Aunque juraría haberlo oído susurrar que no

-Bien, creo que es hora de buscar a tu abuelo-

-Sí, además comienza a picarme el dedo ¿eso es malo?-

-Si fue la ardilla sí, sí fue algo que no sé, pues no lo sé-

-Ufff- suspiró aliviado

-Oigan renacuajos, vengan para acá- llamó su abuelo desde la fuente y corrimos hacia él – escuchen, ven esas chicas ardientes de allá-

-¿Ardientes? Pero yo las veo bien- opinó Naruto

-Yo también-

-Bueno, como sea. Vamos a ir a saludarlas, ustedes son mis sobrinos ¿bien?-

-Pero eres mi abuelo-

-Hazme este favor y te recompensaré con un tazón de ramen-

-¡Dattebayo!-

-¿Y yo que obtengo a cambio?- dije negociándolo

-La satisfacción de ayudar a un pobre hombre en momentos de desesperación- dijo con mirada suplicante

-Aja, ya en serio ¿Qué obtengo yo?-

-Mm, este es más inteligente. Bien $10-

-$20-

-$15-

-$35-

-¡Hecho! (**jaja estúpido**)- se nota que es pariente del dobe.

Después del trato nos encaminamos hacia las señoras. El nos tomó de la mano como si realmente le preocupáramos. Al llegar, las señoras comenzaron a apretar nuestras mejillas

-Oh que hermosos niños- dijo la señora pelirroja

-Este es un terroncito de azúcar- exclamó la castaña que apretaba las mejillas de Naruto

-Ja, yo soy un terroncito Sasuke-

-Sí, hasta dan ganas de comérselo, me lo quiero comer-

-Sasuke ¡me quieren comer!-

-Este es como si fuera…-

-Sí, si, señora lo sé- dije con modestia

-Hmm, este no es muy educado, pero en fin. ¿Son tuyos?-

-Oh, no. Son hijos de mi hermano, pero me encanta salir con ellos a todos lados en especial los fines de semana como este, está soleado, el clima esta hermoso y…-

-Pero tú dijiste que éramos dos estorbos y que solo malgastamos tu tiempo-

-No hijo, ese era tu padre-

-Pero abuelo tu dijiste que…-

-¿Abuelo? ¿No era tu sobrino?-

-Así, es que así me dice de cariño, y yo le digo pequeño baka-

-¡Hey!-

-¡Cállate pequeño baka!

-Bueno, este no habla mucho ¿quieres mucho a tu tío pequeño?-

-Pues…-

-Hicimos un trato-

-El trato era llamarte tío, si quieres que hable bien de ti costará un poco más-

-Y a éste le digo estafadorsín, pero está bien- y me guiño el ojo

-Que extraños apodos para tus sobrinos

-Pero así lo amamos- y lo abrazamos al mismo tiempo mientras las señoras exclamaban un "Aahhh" a coro

-¿Quieren unas manzanas de caramelo?

-No lo sé señora, es que todavía voy a cenar dos tazones de ramen

-¿Dos?

-Sí, dos, porque tú lo prometiste

-¿Cuándo prometí eso?

-La misma vez que prometiste que no comprarías el nuevo videojuego de ninjas "El hokage misterioso"

-Ahh, que considerado eres con tus sobrinos

-Sí siempre soy así, también con mis novias

-Pero tío, eso no es lo que opinó Tsunade-obachan cuando te aventó aquel sartén-

-¿Quién es Tsunade?- preguntó la pelirroja

-Ah, es la nov…-pero Naruto no pudo concluir por que el abuelo le tapó la boca

-Verán, ella es una loca que vive en mi cuadra, ustedes entienden, bueno, creo que es hora de irnos

-¿Pero no vamos a comprar lo que nos prometiste?

-Claro, después hijo-

-Me estás lastimando- gemía Naruto

-Camina pequeño baka-

* * *

Los primeros tres episodios serán una introducción a la relación que tienen Naruto y Sasuke, y se menciona ligeramente a Hinata. Después comenzaremos con la trama y comenzará la relación entre Sasuke y Hinata. Tendrán que ser pacientes. Aun que parezca que no es un Sasuhina en realidad después de los dos episodios será puro Hinata, hasta se aburrirán, bueno, no creo pero al menos intentaremos que no sea así

Zafiro-nyan: ¡Hola mundo! Sí, sí, éste fic lo escribimos 2 personas, una es la maravillosa, inteligente, divertida y sobretodo modesta ante cualquier caso…Yo, y pues, la otra chica, ya saben ¿Cómo era su nombre?, bueno eso no es importante. Éste fic ha esperado mucho en hacerse realidad, y aunque Haruhi quiera llevarse el crédito, ésta fue MÍ idea! No me odien por no disfrutar mucho de la pareja Naru-Hina, si hay algún fan por ahí, si no….. VIVA SASUHINA! :D

Haruhi Suou : Hola amigos de F.F esta es una idea que efectivamente fue mía! Muy bien, no ¬¬ fue de Zafiro-nyan. Pero la estamos escribiendo juntas. Esto es parte de nuestra lista. Son algunas cosas que debemos hacer antes de salir de la preparatoria e incluye hacer un fic sasuhina J Esperamos que los disfruten tanto como nosotras lo hacemos al escribirlo :D

Y un adelanto del siguiente cap.

**-Mira, te daré lecciones de cómo comportarte en la secundaria. Número uno, nunca, pero nunca de los nuncas debes ir al baño mientras los de tercero están ahí porque te irá mal**

**-¿Cómo sabes?-**

**-No quieres saberlo mi amigo, no quieres saberlo-**

Déjenos un review y les regalaremos una manzana de chamoy J la abue de Zafiro-nyan las hace muy buenas

Atte: Miss Perfecta y Miss Dramática (Adivinen cuál es cual)


	2. Mi mejor amigo

**Hola, si nos quieren asesinar, les damos toda la razón, nos tardamos muuucho en subir, pero conste que yo le dije miles de veces a Haruhi que nos apuráramos a subir, pero nooo,_ luego lo hacemos, _pero en fin, sé que nada nos excusa, así que sólo lean**

* * *

"Nuestros amigos son los hermanos que Dios olvidó darnos"  
POV Sasuke

-Ya levántate dobe-

-No quiero-

-Tuvimos más de un mes de vacaciones, además de que te advertí que no te quedaras toda la noche jugando videojuegos-

-Pero gané y ahora soy el hokage de… además ¿Quién te dejó entrar a mi casa?

-¿Te olvidas de que me dieron una copia de las llaves porque tú siempre las pierdes?

-Sólo vete y déjame dormir

-¡No!- y al mismo tiempo de haber dicho eso, lo tiré de la cama-hoy entramos a secundaria, es nuestro primer día

-¿Y qué?, puedo llegar ser interesante para las chicas por no ir

-Pero puede que haya una chica muy linda, y ya sabes, que tal si es el amor de tu vida- Trataba de convencerlo por todos los medios, dado que el abuelo de Naruto me había prometido $50 si lograba sacarlo de su casa

-Está bien, está bien, ya voy- dijo Naruto con un gran bostezo antes de salir de su cama.

Nos apresuramos a tomar nuestro desayuno, algo muy ligero, para después encaminarnos al instituto que quedaba relativamente cerca de la casa de Naruto

-¡Oye, mira, ahí va mi vecina!- comentó Naruto con repentino entusiasmo, pero para el momento justo en que volte a donde él apuntaba, un autobús le tapó la vista, así que no le di demasiada importancia, por desgracia

Llegamos a nuestro nuevo instituto, dado que el anterior sólo era para grados inferiores y en consecuencia no conocíamos a la gran mayoría de la gente ahí presente, sólo a Kiba, Shino, Ino y a mi hermano, pero ellos eran dos años mayores y éste era su último año

- ¡Hola Sasuke!-

- Hola Kiba

-¿Y Naruto?

-Se olvido de ir al baño antes de salir de su casa ésta mañana, ya lo conoces

- Ya veo, es muy extraño que estén aquí, me siento como un anciano

- No digas tonterías

-Bueno, eso no interesa, mira, te daré lecciones de cómo comportarte en la secundaria. Número uno, nunca, pero nunca de los nuncas debes ir al baño mientras los de tercero están ahí porque te irá mal

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-No quieres saberlo mi amigo, no quieres saberlo-

-Pero tú eres de tercero

-Por eso te lo advierto – el comentario no me había caído muy en gracia, pero no quería ser descortés

- ¿Qué más?

-Pues sólo una recomendación, éste instituto es como la cárcel

-¿Cárcel?

-Sí, digamos que si la llevas bien con todos los superiores, te dejarán ir a la hora acordada

-¿Está...bien?¿Éso es todo?

-Sí

-¿Y entonces para qué lo enumeraste?

- Porque suena mejor– anunció Kiba con una expresión de superioridad

- Y ¿Qué han hecho en mi ausencia?- interrumpió Naruto, lo cual agradecí mucho, hablar a solas con Kiba, a veces podía llegar a desesperarme, teniendo en cuenta que mi mejor amigo era ése alocado chico rubio

-Nada, sólo le decía las reglas a Sasuke- se escuchó un sonido muy aturdidor, que suponía, marcaba la entrada a las aulas

Lo siguiente fue vernos en una ceremonia de bienvenida a los que empezábamos éste año, con las presentaciones de todos los maestros y superiores del instituto, marcándonos las reglas, estaba seguro que Naruto ya tenía en mente como llegar a romper algunas. Y sin más ni menos, le dimos inicio a los años de estudiante superiores

* * *

Y cuando menos nos dieron cuenta, nos encontrabamos dándole una cálida despedida a aquel instituto que nos traería tantos gratos recuerdos.

- Supongo que ésta es la despedida– articulé rápidamente, para que no se notara el dejo de tristeza que había en mi voz, no quería que Naruto también se pusiera nostálgico, aunque no funcionó como yo esperaba, dado que tenía a un Naruto al borde de las lágrimas- Naruto, no hagas eso- lo regañé

-¿Pretendes que me quede como un robot o qué?- En ése instante no me cabían dudas del porque era mi mejor amigo...Nadie más lo soportaría, éste chico era todo un caso

-No es literal, sabes que somos los mejores amigos y nos seguiremos viendo

-¿Hablas en serio?-dijo el pelirrubio con voz aguda, al lo que asentí con una sonrisa

-No cabe duda de que eres la persona más dramática que conozco, eres inquieto, infantil, a veces desesperante - bajó la cara sintiéndose un poco herido escuchando ésas palabras de la boca donde provenían, pero eso no era todo lo que tenía planeado decir, así que le levanté la cara por la barbilla y continué- y con todo eso he llegado a quererte como a un hermano- una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ambos

- Creo que hemos compartido sonrisas y lágrimas, pero sobre todo risas... y complicidades, te voy a extrañar demasiado- dijo un Naruto muy sensato poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro, el cual, y justo en ése momento llegué pensar que por primera vez en mi vida, lo oía hablar con madurez- ¡Qué rayos, me voy a estudiar contigo! – Mis carcajadas no se hicieron esperar al darme que mi amigo nunca iba a cambiar y aún así, nunca dejaría de sorprenderme

-No puedes, tú vas a estudiar para, lo que sea que te decidas, y yo derecho, no crean que al final tengan algo que ver entre sí, tú odias tener que aprender normas y todo éso, siempre rompes las reglas y eres muy espontáneo, además sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, me tengo que ir ahora y prometo que serás al primero que llame al llegar

-Está bien, vete ya- dijo con el mismo dramatismo de hace unos minutos, pero le seguí la corriente y me alejé

* * *

Y así fue, tal y como lo acordado, sin un día de excepción, fueron pasando las semanas en lo que entrabamos y nos empezábamos a habituar a nuestras respectivas universidades y carreras, pero cuando menos me lo esperaba, me encontraba envuelto en la conversación más rara de su vida, no es que las conversaciones con Naruto fueran dentro de lo común, pero esto era demasiado hasta para mí

-Y su cabello es tan…tan azul- suspiró Naruto

-¿Azul?

-Sí, y no te he contado de sus ojos…

Aparentemente después que me fui de Konoha Naruto salía con que le gustaba una chica, de todos los años que compartimos juntos ¿Por qué tendría que escoger el momento que me voy para enamorarse? Aunque reflexionándolo, creo que yo era un obstáculo para que Naruto pudiera acercarse a una chica, ya que la mayoría sólo trataba de acercarse a mí y por lo mismo, nunca quise que saliera herido

-Es tan única, es perfecta

-Naruto, no sigas, por favor

-Pero ¿Por qué no?

-No sé, sólo que esto es extraño, yo siempre había imaginado que cuando te enamoraras por primera vez yo estaría ahí, aunque fuera, para poderme burlar de ti o hacer algo, pero henos aquí, ni siquiera la conozco

-Sasuke, apuesto que la conoces, pero, no le tomes tanta importancia, no somos novios ni nada

-Tienes razón, ni que te fueras a casar con ella, en fin, vas a venir éste fin de semana ¿Cierto?

-Por supuesto, y tú el siguiente ¿No?

Y de nuevo, todo se volvió una rutina, otra vez, la universidad y los fines de semana viendo a Naruto, lo cual, era lo único divertido de mis semanas, nos turnábamos, él venía un fin de semana y yo iba el que seguía y siempre nos veíamos en los mismos lugares, en los puestos de ramen más conocidos de Konoha y de la capital de la misma, por obvias razones, mi amigo amaba comer eso, y yo no me quejaba, ya que Naruto siempre ha sido una persona muy simple, si haces algo por él que lo haga feliz siempre logra contagiar ésa felicidad, así que por consiguiente, su felicidad es la tuya.

-¡Ramen, ramen, ramen! ¡Me gusta comer ramen!- canturreaba Naruto

-Eres un niño

-Oye, no es mi culpa que siempre seas tan antipático, ¡Ramen!

-Ahí, ya no te hagas, la razón por la que estás feliz es algo muy diferente

-Sí, tienes razón, me dijo que sí, no me puedo creer que me haya dicho que sí, Sasuke, la chica de mi vida

-Sí, sí y yo soy un guerrero ninja, sí claro

-Ya, no bromees con eso, sabes que llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de ella

-Sí lo sé, la chica más linda del mundo-dije con una voz melosa imitándolo por cada vez que la nombraba

-No te burles Uchiha, esto es serio, enserio, creo que ella es la indicada

-Naruto, es la primera chica con la que sales, todos pensamos eso la primera vez que nos enamoramos, pero luego llega el segundo amor, y el tercero y después…

-No quiero oír sobre tus romances, pero yo sé que quiero que ella sea para mí hasta el día que muera

-Se me hace que te está afectando todo el vino de arroz, es mucho alcohol el que has estado tomando, ya te ves un poco mareado

-No es cierto, en todo caso, hemos bebido lo mismo, ¿Quién dice que tú no estás más ebrio que yo?

-Porque yo sé tomar, y tú no

* * *

Me tragué mis palabras cuando me vi seis meses después casi cayéndome en plena calle al caminar-Y esa es la razón por la que no me gusta usar trusa- le decía a un extraño en la calle

-Sí, yo también creo eso

-¡Sasuke!-me llamó Naruto-ven aquí en éste mismo instante- y sin pensar me dirigí hacia el auto en el que habíamos llegado, donde él estaba

-¿Qué pasó?- fue una fortuna no haberme caído en el tramo que recorrí

-No hables con extraños,- me regañó-bueno, pero ése no es el caso, he reflexionado sobre la vida, ¿Sabes? Pienso que…

-Ah, pero sí piensas- me burlé

-Ya deja tus bromas esto es serio- a penas se entendía lo que decía- Eres mi mejor amigo y si te mueres antes que yo, dile a Dios que te dé una habitación doble en el Cielo, para que pueda compartirla contigo

-Claro que sí, no quisiera compartirla con nadie más

-¿Sabes? Te la voy a presentar

-¿A quién?

-A mi novia, ya llevo mucho con ella, y no puede ser que no te conozca

-Tienes razón, el otro fin de semana te toca a ti ir a verme, llévala, pero tienes que comprar los boletos del avión ya, porque sabes que ya vienen las vacaciones

-Sí, sí, yo sé que se van a llevar de maravilla, ella me recuerda mucho a ti, ¿Sabes? Porque los dos tienen algo que los hace únicos, tienen el cabello oscuro, son tranquilos, callados, son comprensivos, me soportan y adoran, son algo misteriosos y sobre todo, son sexys

-Tienes toda la razón amigo, él definitivamente es sexy- dijo una voz muy espeluznante detrás de mí, era el tipo con el que había estado hablando antes

-Naruto, creo que ya nos tenemos que ir

-Tienes razón, tenemos que hacer….eso

-Sí, sube al auto ya

-Adiós- se despidió Naruto cortés aunque cortantemente, y yo me subí al asiento del conductor y no dudé ni un segundo en arrancar, con ése susto, creo que hasta había vuelto a estar en mis cinco sentidos

* * *

**Y hasta ahí lo dejo, ya que ando desvelada de ayer y todavía tengo que hacer tarea, pero bueno, ya no soportaba fallarles ni un día más, espero les guste, está un poco raro y como que cambia a muchas etapas muy rápido, pero se resume muy bien, éso creo, en fin, graciias por leer! x3**

**Un pequeño avance del siguiente cap:**

_**Estaba desesperado esperando una llamada, eran las dos de la madrugada y no podía pegar un ojo, sentía un nudo en la garganta y no sabía el porque. En éso escuché el teléfono y lo respondí al instante**_

_**-¿Conoce usted al joven Naruto Uzumaki?-una voz muy seria me preguntó **_

_**-Sí, claro, ¿Quién es usted?¿Qué pasó?-**_

**Chan, chan, chan, chan! Jajajaja mucho suspenso ¿No? ¡Pues ése el el punto! Es un truco para que esperen con más ganas el siguiente capítulo  
¡Prometo no tardar demaciado!**


End file.
